


Starlight, Moonbright

by Neila_Nuruodo, Sheshaventures



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Fatherly Elidibus, Fluff, Gen, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheshaventures/pseuds/Sheshaventures
Summary: Unukalhai will spend the last of his first Starlight Celebration alone.Or so he believes.
Relationships: Elidibus & Unukalhai (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Starlight, Moonbright

**Author's Note:**

> Neila and Shesha decided to write something really sweet for the Holidays!
> 
> Neila primarily wrote Unukalhai, Shesha primarily wrote Elidibus.

The soft scritch of graphite on paper is the only sound in the solar. Unukalhai leans over the desk, pencil in hand, adding careful lines in his youthful hand on a sheet of paper. Behind the mask, his lips press thin in concentration, determination. Not happiness, perhaps, but a measure of satisfaction as his drawing takes shape according to his will. On the usually neat desk sit a few out-of-place oddities - a fine quill, brand new; a hand-carved figurine of wood, some kind of quadrupedal animal (difficult to tell which, as the gift clearly was made with more love than skill); a scattered snowdrift of sweets and candied nuts; a scented beeswax candle. The remnants of Starlight joy and affection linger, warming the chilly room.

But though the evidence of companionship remains, Unukalhai is alone. He is not a greedy child, nor even needy. If anything, he does not request aught that he wishes for even when he should. But it is clear from the subject of his drawing that there is something he wants, a Starlight wish that has gone unfulfilled. As he adds final touches to the work, shading in a dark background that fades to light, he sighs. He sets the pencil down gently, and his fingertips brush the page, a light, longing touch.

After a moment he smiles, nodding to himself. The poignant moment shatters at a sound - one that, though he has not heard it in moons, he could never fail to recognize. His head turns to it, mouth forming an “o” behind the mask as his eyes search the swell of darkness, straining, hoping, as it fades.

The shadows withdraw to reveal a figure in white and gold, brown boots stepping forth while a searching gaze alights upon Unukalhai from behind a mask of red. Having completed his journey, Elidibus looks down at the sitting child whose garb is so reminiscent of his own. That the boy is alone is of no concern to the Emissary, though his eyes rove over the robed form, checking for health and nodding to himself when he finds it. The signs of friendship, too, are good to see. His apprentice has done well.

Slowly, a smile pulls at his lips, "It is good to see you well, Unukalhai." Hands shift upon the parcel he carries, drawing attention as he steps closer to the boy. “Though your solitude is perhaps, given the day, an oddity. Do you not wish to mingle amongst your allies?”

Unukalhai startles straight at his mentor's arrival. "Oh! N-no, we have already concluded our festivities. It was a pleasant celebration, but by its end I found myself ready to be alone once more." His eyes fix on the package in Elidibus's hands, and he ventures the steps between them. "It is good to see you again." He, too, looks the other over, painfully aware of how he must feel about the precarious situation of Light upon the Source.

“Understandable to desire your own company, you have had naught but yourself for some time,” Elidibus closes the last of the gap, looking down at the masked child. “You have grown. Soon, should you choose to continue to bear them, you shall require new robes and be fitted once more for a mask.”

Whatever the Emissary feels about the balance upon the star, of Hydaelyn’s Champion, it does not extend to the boy before him. His cowl and mask remain fixed in place, yet his smile grows, true warmth in the expression. He says nothing about the gift he carries, merely extending his arms and presenting the parcel for Unukalhai to take.

“As appropriate for the day,” softly spoken, is all that is mentioned.

"Oh, a moment." The boy's blush is soon visible as he removes his hood and mask, an affirmation that he is among family. This done, he takes the extended gift. Grinning his excitement, he bears it to the desk. Setting it down, he marvels at it for a breath. Mature beyond his years he is - by necessity - but the truth of his youth is laid plan in the vigor with which he tears the paper away and prises open the box. His eyes widen as he reaches inside to lift out the contents.

Elidibus is unable to prevent a soft chuckle from escaping, nodding in approval as he, in turn, lowers his hood and slips his mask from his face. Following Unukalhai to the desk, he stands just behind the child, observing how the gift is received. A moment of hesitation, and clawed gloves come to rest on Unukalhai’s shoulders. As the boy looks over the item, Elidibus begins to speak in smooth, musical narration.

“When I took you from the Thirteenth reflection, you were made to leave all possessions by necessity,” there is a note of sadness in the even voice, but it is banished by the next sentence. “This item was one of those, and with the way it remained pristine despite the fate of the very world you stood upon, I deemed it to be important to you.” A pause. “Thus did I Create it for you to carry once more.”

It was a doll that Unukalhai holds. Hand sewn, each detail lovingly crafted despite not being wrought by a professional’s hands. The flaws were obviously recreated from the original, from the way white yarn hair is cut slightly uneven, to the purple embroidered eyes being just barely mismatched in color. The toy is soft, simply clothed, a thing made to keep a child company - a friend in their own image.

The Emissary watches for Unukalhai’s response, and waits.

For a moment there is no movement, no obvious sign that his words have been heard. A deep breath raises the shoulders upon which his hands rest, then Unukalhai spins to him, arms seizing his waist in a surprising wiry grip.

"I remember," comes the hoarse whisper. "I remember it. Thank you."

Hands lift sharply in surprise as the smaller body latches on to Elidibus’ middle, and he stays frozen for several long moments. But like the thawing of the snow outside, the Emissary begins to move. Slowly, those ornate sleeves wrap themselves around those trembling shoulders and return the embrace.

This child, this fragment of a being, had wormed his way into his heart, and yet as the Ascian sinks to one knee and tugs the boy into a tighter hold, he cannot bring himself to care. 

“You are welcome,” gentle, spoken into silvery white hair not unlike his own, and Elidibus is unable to keep his voice entirely level.

Unukalhai raises his face, and though tears shine on his cheeks he is smiling, a broad grin cracking his face. "I had to leave everything behind…" He knows Elidibus already said as much, but in his heart it bears repeating. "Thank you." A quick swipe of his sleeve as he steps back removes the evidence of tears, and he sets it down with infinite care on the desk before picking up the drawing he had made.

"I didn't truly think I would have a chance to see you, but you were on my mind when I made this. And… I want you to have it. To remember me, since we can't spend much time together." He proffers the page; its edge trembles in the air before Elidibus.

There are no tears on his bare face, but what Elidibus feels is clear to his protégé as he draws himself to his feet. Warmth and fondness, curiosity, and a dart of shock at being presented with a gift of his own. The child had thought of him? He hesitates for a moment, before removing his gloves. He places them on the desk and takes the paper in hand in the same smooth movement, looking to admire just what Unukalhai had made for him.

The simple drawing depicts three figures. Even were they not clearly labeled he would immediately have recognized the short central one as Unukalhai; the plain mask, depicted with the smile it would ordinarily hide. To one side, upon a dark-shaded background, stood a likeness of Elidibus himself, holding one of the boy's hands. The other hand clung to a familiar figure - the Warrior of Light.

He studies the drawing for a long while, thumbs holding gingerly so as to not crease the paper. There is a flash of pride across Elidibus’ face, that his apprentice would take to heart so deeply the values he had attempted to teach. That the balance, above all things, was important to their star. For the child to center himself, darkness at one arm, light at the other, proved to the Emissary that his words had struck home. Yet the emotion there spoke of a child’s heart - as mature as Unukalhai was - to grasp both opposing things he cared about. Elidibus read the brief message at the top of the picture once again, face schooling into an even look. The scales had been tipped so far, with the other as the instrument to do so, and yet…

And yet Unukalhai sought balance still.

“From the mouths of babes,” a whisper, Elidibus drawing in a deep breath and allowing his eyes to fall shut. The balance was most important, and though in the past the Warrior of Light had spurned his attempts - perhaps a more obvious request of allegiance was needed. To give them the entire truth, that which She held back.

The drawing is lowered, carefully returned to the desk, and Elidibus frames Unukalhai’s face in both hands. He leans down, gingerly pressing a kiss to the child’s forehead, “Thank you, young one.”

The young boy beams his delight. Never did he doubt his gift would be accepted, but to see the emotion on his mentor's face as he studies it is a gift in itself. He takes his doll once more in his arms, squeezing it tightly to his chest.

"This has been the best Starlight ever," he declares. His grin turns mischievous. "And not just because it is my first." He looks down tenderly at his new old favorite possession. "I'm glad you came to see me."

“It is my responsibility to do so,” the words are betrayed by the warmth in Elidibus’ voice. So, too, by the fondness with which he ruffles the boy’s hair. “My duties call to me, Unukalhai, so our time must come to an end.” There is reluctance there, a faint pull against what the Emissary knows he must do. “Your gift was unexpected, but I am thankful for it.”

Unukalhai nods; ever he knew their time would by necessity be short. Emboldened by the open warmth the Ascian had shown, he gives him another hug, less desperate but just as affectionate, before replacing his mask and hood.

"If… if there is anything you need me to pass on to the Warrior of Light, they do come around occasionally." It is almost a plea, hopeful.

Warm though the hug is, it is brief, and Elidibus also moves to replace his mask and don his cowl. The time for familial intimacies had passed, for now. Though perhaps not forever, that idea slips into the back of his mind like a serpent - is acknowledged, the way it warms his breast. But only as his duty allows.

Carefully the drawing is taken in hand, and Elidibus turns to face Unukalhai once more. “If your path crosses theirs before my own, tell them that we must needs have words. That we shall meet again - to discuss the fate of equilibrium and of our star.”

"It would be my pleasure." Unukalhai nods a solemn farewell.

Gift in hand, Elidibus turns to depart - and pauses. With a free hand he briefly brings the boy’s head to rest against his chest once more, one final swift embrace, before turning to step away. Shadows bloom and, with one last look at Unukalhai behind him, he smiles.

“You have done well, Unukalhai. I am proud to call you my apprentice,” and with those last words, he steps forth, dissipating into the shadows. His gloves remain, carefully placed upon the child’s desk. One last present, left behind.

Heart full from Elidibus's parting words, he turns back to the desk, smiling. He pauses in surprise as he sees the gloves sitting there; slowly his free hand reaches out to touch the soft leather, brush over the golden metal. He takes his seat once more, the smile lingering behind his mask as he glances over the tangible symbols of the bonds he has forged, displayed before him.

If this is what Starlight is about, he thinks, then it is a tradition worth preserving.

.

.

Many malms away, far above the star, there is a drawing kept safe upon white and grey stone. Away from where prying eyes may see, preserved from weathering elements, kept close to what remains of Him and their sleeping brethren. Precious to the last who remembers them. A simple message read one last time, before the Emissary turns back to his duties once more.

.

.

‘Everyone is Happy’

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed. Happy Starlight everyone!


End file.
